Rediscovering the Lost
by headto
Summary: It was the voice that sounded achingly familiar that drove Emma & Henry to move to Portland. Find out how mother & son get back the family they did not know they lost. Author's AU. All OUAT- & Grimm- identifiable characters & scenarios are not mine but are just borrowed from the creators for the purpose of this story. Ratings & Characters might change someday. Eventual Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had just been a couple of months since Emma and Henry left New York. When she found Henry so deep in thought, looking out the window of their apartment on the eighth floor, she knew there was something wrong. She asked, and all he said was, "I think it's time we move again, Mom."

"Where will we go Henry?"

"I don't know but I think we should explore the west."

She had thought of moving again since she woke up a few days ago but she did not bring it up because for her it seemed crazy to get up and leave for an unknown destination. Plus, they had just left Maine. However, from that morning on, there remained the constant niggling thought in her mind that was echoed by his son later on:

Go west.

Mother and son packed their bags and drove away on their trusty yellow bug. They donned their adventure cap and let their feelings decide. They spent a night in several states like Pennsylvania, Illinois, Iowa, Nebraska, Wyoming and Idaho, but every morning Emma woke up hearing the same voice in her head:

Go west.

And Henry, during breakfast will look at her and say the same:

"I think we should continue to drive west, Mom."

And Emma just nodded in agreement.

Then they reached a state with a sign welcoming them to "Oregon". Emma sighed and murmured "Finally" without thought. Any confusion she might have felt was forgotten when she turned to her son and saw him smiling at her with that familiar twinkle in his eyes. Then she knew that this was where they should be.

Emma took out her phone and opened Google Maps.

"Henry, search for Oregon. Close your eyes and point to any place in this state and that's where we'll go."

Henry did as instructed.

"Portland," he announced a beat later.

So that was where the duo went.

Upon entering the town, the first thing she saw was a House for Rent sign posted outside a diner. They inquired inside and it turns out that the owner of the diner also owned the house. The owner agreed to show them the place after lunch.

Henry fell in love with the house. Henry grew up in buildings so he has always dreamed of finally living in a house. It has two floors and all three bedrooms were upstairs. Downstairs was the dining area, kitchen, and living room.

Emma chose the room facing the street. Henry was already asleep. She wanted to crawl into bed too but years of being a bounty hunter made her cautious of her environment. She looked out the window to study the neighborhood. She saw a few people earlier in afternoon while they were getting their things from the car. Some were cleaning their driveways, jogging down the street, walking their dog, or arriving from work or school. She also saw an old woman driving a car with a trailer in tow. She stopped in the house across the street.

Her first thought was that she hoped the woman did not live in the trailer. She knew about moving from one place to another, never staying for long but when she had Henry, she knew that she cannot sleep in her car or a cheap motel anymore. She was going to check on the woman when the latter did not leave the car after a weird amount of time but another car arrived. A younger woman got out and she was surprised in seeing a visitor. Then she smiled after exchanging a few words and they both went inside. It was a few hours later when another car pulled up and a man got out. Must be the husband, Emma thought.

She was about to finally crawl into bed when she saw another man walking in the street. He had something in his hand but it was dark so she cannot see what it is. It was clear though that the man is up to no good as she felt her skin crawl as the man neared. Then she realized that the man was looking at her neighbors - the man and the older woman who apparently had gone out of the house. She took out her Arnis stick and went down.

Emma had just reached the bottom of the stairs when she heard the commotion. She flung open the door and what she saw made her stop.

The old woman was fighting the stranger. She had a weapon in her hand and it caught the bad guy causing him to fall. The younger man also helped.

Emma was so engrossed in what happened that it took a shout from her neighbor to catch her attention. She saw him cradling the older woman in his arms while the stranger lay a few feet away.

"Call an ambulance!"

She got her phone and dialled 911.

* * *

Emma waited by the curb in front of her house as instructed. She has yet to give her statement to the police. She learned the identity of her neighbors from listening to the respondents to the scene. The owners of the house were Nick and Juliette while their guest is Aunt Marie. The latter was immediately rushed to the hospital by the ambulance.

She saw a police walk towards her. From his look, she knew he is a detective. She stood up.

"You're a martial arts teacher?" The police asked motioning to the stick still in her hand.

"No I'm not but I'm a mom and this is the closest thing to a weapon that I'm willing to have in my house with my son."

The man nodded before continuing with his interrogation. Emma discussed in detail what she saw. She must have been so thorough in her description that the detective asked her if she's done this before.

"Yeah, it's kind of part of my job. I'm a bounty-hunter. Well, I don't have a job right now since we only transferred here today."

Again, the detective only nodded then handed her a calling card. "If you remember anything else, we'd appreciate it if you will give us a call."

"Sure." Emma turned to go home when she heard someone call out for her. She looked back towards the street and saw her neighbor approaching.

"Emma, right? I'm Juliette."

"Hi Juliette." Emma reached out a hand for a handshake. The woman clasped it with both hands before letting go.

"Nick and I would like to thank you for calling 911 immediately."

"You're welcome. I hope I was able to do more then maybe your aunt didn't get hurt so much."

"You've done something great already. Aunt Marie wasn't that hurt from the fight but she's sick that's why she collapsed."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I met you and your husband in a happier scenario."

"I wish for that too but we couldn't change the past. Anyway, why don't you and that young man over there join us for dinner tomorrow? I'm sure Nick would like to thank you properly."

Emma looked behind her and saw Henry peeking out the window.

"That's my son and sure, that would be lovely."

"Ok, good night Emma."

Emma turned and went inside. She knew that Henry has plenty of questions but for now she would like to get some sleep. She tucked him in bed and kissed his forehead.

"Good night Henry."

"Good night Mom."

* * *

"Our neighbors invited us to dinner later."

Henry swallowed his breakfast. "Ok. So will you tell me what happened last night?"

Emma thought of where to start then decided to just go straight to seeing the suspect walking. She recounted what she told the detective plus her own thoughts in the matter.

Henry was silent the whole time and when he spoke, Emma can't help but smile. Henry has always been thoughtful.

"Will Aunt Marie be OK?"

"I hope so Henry. Juliette said that she's sick. Anyway, why don't you clean up and we'll drive around town? We'll look for a school for you and see what kind of jobs is available for me."

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

Ho hey! Ever since I realized that I was watching a whole bunch of fairy tale shows, I thought "what if the Grimm met Emma?" Then with the mid-season finale of OUAT I saw that it may be the good starting point of the story. I have a rough idea of how I want the story to go but whether I continue or not will depend on the feedback. If feedback is good then I'll assume that my concept is good. If feedback is bad then hopefully I'll come up with a better idea.

So if you're moved to put in a comment, review, or suggestion, I would love to hear from you. No pressure.

Lastly, for those reading my first story "I will never forget", I will finish it but I'm having difficulty writing the next chapter. If you stick around and wait for it, I will give you a virtual kiss and a hug afterwards. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I borrowed a few lines in the Grimm part.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Did they find her?"

Regina did not need to turn around to know who appeared in her bedroom without permission. Ever since Blue came up with the idea on how to find Emma and Henry, Regina has exempted the fairy from the list of people…or magical entities that can trespass her boudoir.

That and because what they are doing is a secret.

The Blue Fairy argued that they should tell Snow White and Prince Charming what they are doing but Regina is scared. Scared that should it be known that they have a way of monitoring her loved ones- Henry, she corrected, and his biological mom, the new villain in town will do them harm.

The Wicked Witch is truly wicked, Regina had to learn the hard way.

"I'm not sure Blue. And I would thank you to use the door next time. I may be forgiving for the help that you are doing but it does not excuse you from showing some manners. This is, after all, my private room."

Blue only shrugged, having heard the reprimand several times already. She knows that Regina is just being The Evil Queen but she has yet to see the evil in the queen that they knew pre-Storybrooke. All that has happened in that place has tamed Regina and Snow White has renewed hope that the queen will be on their side. Or at least on her grandson's side. Because of this, Blue decided to ask for Regina's help.

"Yes you're Majesty. I'll try to remember that next time." Blue answered with a smirk knowing she'll barge in over and over, at least until Emma and Henry are back with them. "So did you see anything?"

Regina turned to the mirror and commanded it to repeat what it had shown her a couple of hours ago. Everything was a blur but Blue was sometimes able to make out outlines of people and vehicles. They know who Emma is because that's what the mirror is instructed to do – watch the mother and son. Henry was nowhere in sight but Emma would appear and disappear every once in a while, as if she is moving something. Then the scene became dark and Blue deduced that it must be night. She saw Emma standing then running then everything became a swirl of colors.

The Blue Fairy found Regina pacing behind her when she turned around. "What do you think that is?"

"I don't know! I…I feel like they've found the place but with the lack of mirrors in wherever they are now, I cannot be sure." Regina paused in her movements and turned to the fairy. "Can we really not do something with the sound? Maybe if we can hear them at least, we'll have a better idea what is happening. And if we can improve the view."

"You're the only one in the land who knows how to work the mirror Regina. Well, unless Rumpelstiltskin has come back to life, you're our only hope. If you are willing, I know some people who can help us.

"Who?"

"Snow and Charming."

"How?"

"With their command, the dwarves will mine fairy dusts. Meanwhile, I can finally ask for help from one or two fairies in search for spells. We'll create one if there's none. It will still be slower because we need to be discreet but it will be faster than with just the two of us working."

"Fine. I will talk to them."

"So then I will see you there later."

* * *

Everything was quite except for the squeak of his shoes as Nick walked towards his aunt's room. She was looking at him as he passed by the glass window and gave a small smile as he entered the room and approached her bed. Aunt Marie's face covered by angry scars from earlier and Nick did not know whether to punch the wall or cry.

"You saw him, didn't you?" Aunt Marie finally spoke. She's tired and she knows that Nick would rather not know about what she's going to tell her but she has to protect Nick. And she's running out of time.

"I don't know what I saw and how you did that. What's going on?" Nick held his aunt's left hand in his hands.

"We have the ability to see what no one else can. When they lose control, they can't hide and we see them for what they really are."

What have you been doing these past few years? Nick thought the question he wanted to ask her. Maybe she's turned delusional because of age. Maybe she's experienced something traumatic that's why she came to me. "Look, you need to rest."

"This is not some kind of fairy tale. The stories are real. What they wrote about really happened. You are one of the last Grimms. I know it's a lot and I wish I had more time but everything's in my trailer. There's really so much that you still don't know."

"What you said about my parents - "

"You're vulnerable now. You need to be careful. Don't ever lose what I gave to you."

"I'm sorry Mr. Burkhart. You can see her again tomorrow." The doctor appeared in the doorway giving them a sympathetic look.

"Just another minute doctor." Aunt Marie replied. When the doctor left, she continued. "Aside from the monster earlier, I felt another presence. It's kind is something I never expected to encounter again in my life. Look for that person and show him or her one of my journals. You'll know which one once you see it."

Nick has more questions but a nurse appeared and Aunt Marie has already closed her eyes. He pressed a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow."

As he walked out of her room, he took out the thing Aunt Marie gave her earlier. It was a key. He decided to go straight to the police station and see what his group has gathered so far. He found the man's weapon, a scythe with an engraving on one side. The report placed beside it bore the translation "Reapers of the Grimms". His partner, Hank, interrupted his musings.

"The suspect is wanted for assault, rape, and murder in Chicago, Florida, and Alabama. That man is a bad guy, Nick."

"Hey Nick, Cap wants to see you." One of the police in their team called to him.

"What does he want?"

Hank looked behind him and made a slight motion with his head before answering. "Guess you'll find out"

Nick looked behind him and saw Capt. Renaud walking towards him.

"If you had to shoot somebody you sure picked the right guy. How are you doing? You holding up?"

"Yes sir."

"The first time shooting is no small thing. You will be required to see the police psychologist."

"Yes sir."

"Make sure you do. Get some rest."

* * *

Juliette was running. She was in a red strap-less dress but barefoot. Nick tried to call to her but she can't seem to hear him. He ran towards her but she's too far. Then he saw her stop and turn behind her and she screamed. When Nick saw who… or what Juliette is running away from, his blood turned cold. All he could do is shout "Nooo!" as the creature's hand reached for his girlfriend.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was just a dream, Nick sighed and brushed sweat of his forehead. He laid down on his side to watch Juliette still sleeping peacefully, oblivious to her bedmate's trouble, for which Nick was grateful. A cop's life was already crazy even without fairytale monsters thrown into the mix. He remembered what Aunt Marie said about them being descendants of what he previously knew as just writers. Grimms.

After checking again to make sure that Juliette is really safe, he went down to check the trailer. He won't be able to go to sleep anyway and he wanted to check it out so he can ask his aunt more questions when he visits her later.

It's like being in a dungeon. Or a museum. Or a medieval library. To say the things inside the trailer is weird is an understatement. Nick kept on waiting for him to wake up from a dream while he browsed books after books. While he can't understand some of the words, many were in a foreign language, the pictures show that whatever the texts say, the creatures in the books are not those you tell your kids for them to go to sleep. He's not even heard of such creatures. Remembering what Aunt Marie said last night, he hoped that these creatures are really just a figment of one's morbid imagination.

Aunt Marie, Nick sighed. He can't help the gnawing worry in his chest. He was surprised to see a sliver of sunlight peeking thru the translucent window of the trailer. A knock on the door gave him a start but it was only his girlfriend.

"Have you been here the whole night?" Juliette asked, her forehead creased in concern.

Nick closed the books and stood up, giving her a small and what he hope a reassuring smile. "I woke up and couldn't sleep so I thought I'll check this place out. Let's eat, I'm famished."

Juliette, deciding not to add to Nick's worry, grabbed his hand and led him back to the house. Then she remembered the new neighbors. "I invited Emma and her son over for dinner tonight."

"Yeah, OK. I'll be home after I drop by the hospital."

* * *

Mother and son has been driving the whole morning, stopping only to check out a store with a "Now Hiring" post outside its window. The job was for a sales clerk position and Emma wanted something with more action. Being a bails bond person for years can do that to you.

In truth, they do not need the money immediately. She is good in her job and with it came good money. Then with just the two of them and good financial planning, they are able to live comfortably and still save. Nevertheless, she filed the clerk position in her mind as "For Reconsideration" if she won't be able to find another job when she finally needs it.

Now they're at their last stop for the day, Henry's new school. The head of admissions allowed them to roam the school since school was out that day for a teacher's conference or something.

"What do you think Henry?"

"It's OK. Good thing though that school is yet to start. Hopefully I'll get to meet some of the neighborhood kids who go to school here too."

Emma smiled at her not-so-little boy and ruffled his stray bangs. "You'll be alright kid. Now, how about lunch? Then we'll go home and prepare for dinner at Juliette's? I think we should bring something too. What do you think we should bring?"

"How about lasagna? You've never gone wrong with lasagna."

"Then lasagna it is."

* * *

"My Queen."

Regina looked up to see her captain by the door. If she was her old self, she would have given him a deathly glare for interrupting her breakfast. But she's trying to change and it's Graham.

When they got back to the Enchanted Forest, they passed by Graham in the woods in Regina's kingdom. Fear of retribution turned into surprise when Graham looked at Regina, knelt and said "Welcome back, my Queen". At first, Regina and everyone else thought that Graham has lost his memory in Storybrooke but later, when Regina had a moment with Graham alone in the palace, he explained that he had a lot of time thinking about the past months once he got back to his homeland. He has not forgotten but has forgiven.

I also have my heart back, the Huntsman told the Queen who found herself once again surprised. It was then Regina thought of an idea and asked him to be the captain of her guards.

"What is it, Captain?"

"Queen Snow, King David, and the Blue Fairy are here. They are in the throne room."

"Thank you Captain. Tell them I'll be there in a short while."

Graham left after giving his queen a bow and went to deliver the message.

* * *

"Snow."

The three guests stood up and turned towards the newcomer in the room. Snow White met Regina as the latter approached them. "The Blue Fairy said that you have good news for us."

"I don't know if it's really a good news."

"But it's better than nothing." Blue butted in.

Regina looked at the fairy for a moment before agreeing. "Yes, better than nothing."

The former Evil Queen closed her eyes for a moment while she waited for the others to be seated. It was David that broke the silence.

"Did you see Emma and Henry?"

Instead of answering immediately, Regina flicked her hand and a mirror appeared. "Yes." Regina gave another flick and the silver in the mirror swirled until outlines of things - and people - appeared. "I am able to see them thru a mirror if there's a mirror or reflective surfaces wherever they are but it's not clear. So far, they've travelled to a new city but Blue and I believe it's where they should be."

Snow gasped, her eyes burning with unshed tears as she watched who she assumed to be Emma looking ahead. She cannot figure out what is happening at the moment in the image. She was bursting with questions and although one of them is "How long have you been doing this and not telling us anything", she decided on asking what do they mean new city.

The Blue Fairy waited for Regina to speak but a glance towards the Queen, as the latter gazed upon a different and smaller figure in the mirror, showed that she should handle this moment for the meantime. "I think I should tell the whole story."

* * *

When Regina heard the Blue Fairy say something about telling the story, she transported them to her private chambers. She only said "the walls have ears" but the royal couple nodded in understanding. When they all looked at the fairy, Blue began.

"In the world where Storybrooke existed, they know about the Brother Grimms who wrote fairy tale stories. In reality, these two brothers come from a line of people called Grimms whose responsibility is to hunt - and kill - supernatural forces. Many years ago, one of them ended up in the Enchanted Forest. She was a young girl, barely a lady, and freshly christened with the awareness of what she is and what she is destined to do.

Marie, was following an ogre when they both stumbled through a portal. Who made the portal, I still don't know, but it opened to an area very near the mines and I happened to be there, checking the progress of the dwarves. I didn't know about the whole situation until later on. All I saw was a young girl running away from a monster almost triple her size. I helped her by making it, or him, disappear.

When I learned what she is, I remembered the time when a seer gifted me with a prophecy. She told me that "a bard will aid when the dark days are almost over". So I asked her to write about the Enchanted Forest. You have not met her because I made it that way. She was not of this world and needs to be protected. She wrote while I figured out how to bring her home. It was our deal. Her stories for a way home."

Charming cleared his throat before speaking so as not to abruptly interrupt the Blue Fairy. "What stories are these and how are these related to Emma and Henry?"

Snow saw the sadness cloak Regina's eyes and she realized the answer. "Henry's story book?"

Blue nodded and continued. "Yes, Henry's book. The reason the story started and ended with Regina as the Evil Queen is because she came and left during that time. She was able to leave before the curse was cast so how some of the last few pages appeared, I can only point to as magic.

Before she left, I gave her a key which the seer handed to me when she told me the prophecy. She did not explain what it is but I thought that Marie probably needed it. I only remembered about her when we got back here and Regina talked to me about wanting to try to communicate with Emma and Henry."

David and Snow White sat in silence as they tried to absorb what has been said. Regina, suddenly impatient to move on as she saw Henry moving and push something as if opening a door, stood up.

"We need your help. Blue was able to locate the key and saw Marie moving to a place called Portland. We tried to communicate with Emma and Henry thru the mirror and told them to go to that place and we believe that they are there now. This," Regina motioned to the mirror, "we believe is their new home. We cannot hear them but we believe they can hear us in some way because they moved."

"What do you need us to do?" Snow asked.

"Blue suggested that fairy dust might be able to help improve reception. Our top goal is to be able to communicate with the two even if only thru the mirror."

David understanding the situation replied, "We'll tell the dwarves to mine discreetly. We'll exchange updates within the week."

Snow peered closely at the mirror and can faintly make out Emma stepping a few steps only to go back to the same place, turning around, and doing something with her hand.

"What is she doing?" David asked.

"I believe Ms. Swan is cooking." Regina muttered.

"Oh. I do hope you gave her cooking skills. I'd hate to watch her burn their new place to the ground." Snow joked.

"With the skills I shared with her, I won't be surprised if her current job is a chef in a five-star establishment." Regina answered cockily.

The four watched in silence as Emma cooked. When she turned and was finally facing them, Regina saw that Emma was holding a rectangular thing - a dish perhaps. When she bent down and pushed the cookware inside, Regina realized that Emma is baking something in the oven.

Is that lasagna, Emma? Regina thought silently. When Emma straightened up Regina forgot for a moment that the former cannot see her since it was like Emma was staring directly into her eyes. It took her another moment to realize that she was actually touching the mirror lightly with her fingers; when she moved towards it she wasn't sure and why. She brought down her hand and took a step back.

David, Snow, and the Blue Fairy saw when Regina moved towards the mirror, touched it lovingly, and when she stepped back. When David felt Snow grip his hand, he turned towards her and gave a slight nod to show that he remembered their conversation the night before. Unknowingly, the two of them had a feeling about Emma and Regina's feeling towards each other but since Emma is their daughter and Regina has a very dark history with them, it was just something they decided not to dwell on too much nor talk about. However, when the Blue Fairy told them that she and Regina has news about the mother and son, they found themselves sharing their thoughts.

When Regina walked towards the window, her back facing them and the mirror, all three watched as Emma shook her head as if clearing it and walk away until all the images in the mirror faded.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N**: I'm not sure if I used the term "bard" correctly but I was thinking of the term they use to call storytellers in the medieval times and that's what I found.

I brought Graham back! There will be more explanations for his decisions concerning Regina in the future.

Lastly, I hope this made up for the long wait. Thank you very much for following and reading. If you'd like to tell me your thoughts about the story so far, I'd love to hear your comment/review.


End file.
